Lack of penis?
by elusiveprodigy
Summary: SaiNaru because it was requested. lemon first guyxguy story. ONESHOT. Eh...Sai bastard, why are you looking at me like that!


A/N :LOLZOMG. THIS PAIRING MAKES ME GIGGLE. This was requested by teh Sarah 3 who is pretty much teh best friend. She promised to illustrate it for me! Probably won't put the links up though, because nobody but me and probably one or two other people is allowed to see the smut xD YAY.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto narrowed his eyes more so than they already were, puckered out his bottom lip, and stared at Sai-- who was currently watching him from across the circle their team had formed after making camp. They were on their way back home after a quick mission which involved traveling to another village, and Sakura was busy chattering away about something or other-- Yamato rolling his eyes and leaning back against the tree. Naruto, however, was crouched hunched over in a squatting position with his elbows on his knees and his eyes narrowed to the point of slits in a very Naruto-like manner because Sai was, and had been watching him for the past half hour with that fake smile plastered across his pale face. His expression was comparable to the happy face that Kakashi sometimes made during situations that did not call for it, and Naruto was becoming pissed.

"Eh...Sai bastard, why are you looking at me like that!" He suddenly screeched, pointing his finger at his new teammate. Yamato opened one eye, watching the situation carefully as Sakura immediately stopped talking and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot, I was in the middle of explaining chakra theories!"

Naruto cringed, pouting out his lower lip even further and hoped that she wouldn't hit him. Luckily she didn't, but Sai just smiled some more.

"I was wondering how you and Sasuke ever did anything with your lack of penis."

He got the desired reaction when Naruto jumped up and flailed his arms around as he started spouting useless words, still attempting to point at Sai but not being able to due to his poor coordination. Naruto fell flat onto his face at the same moment Sakura sent an intense glare in Sai's direction. She stood and walked towards her tent, fuming at the fact that the dark haired boy had even brought up the subject of Sasuke. Yamato yawned and poked the fire, obviously bored with the events that occurred so often.

Naruto being Naruto-

Sai insulting penis-

Naruto getting pissed-

Sakura getting pissed, for different reasons.

It happened pretty often, nothing new. He mumbled a word of leaving, going into his own tent and leaving the two boys to sort out their differences. He knew it was only a matter of time before **it** happened.

Naruto rubbed his cheek, effectively smearing a bit of dirt on it as Sai began to stare at him again blankly, smiling politely as the blonde glared at him.

"...I have a penis..." he mumbled, sticking his tongue out at Sai and pouting.

"No you don't." the boy replied simply, getting up and walking though the trees. Naruto followed him, glaring, and insisted he did in fact have a penis. Sai shrugged and stopped when he got close the river, unbuttoning his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SAI!" Naruto's eyes widened considerably and his mouth was hanging open comically.'"I'm using the bathroom, Naruto-kun. Why, want to see my penis?" He smiled again and tilted his head to the side a little, turning a bit and holding his pants open as if to offer the sight.

"N-No! " Naruto blushed, immediately looking away. If he was more capable of emotion, Sai would have snickered.

"You followed me... I think you do."

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto's ears turned pink and he started walking back to camp, mumbling, but after several steps he felt two strong arms wrap around him tightly, one gloved hand going down to grab the junction between his legs.

_Needless to say, Naruto wasn't too thrilled..._

"ACK! **What the hell**?"

"Just checking, Naruto-kun..." Naruto could imagine Sai smiling right about now... WAIT-- why wasn't his hand leaving? The kyuubi boy struggled a little, trying to get free of his teammate's grasp.

"Oh my! It turns out you do have one after all.. "

"Let me go, Sai!" Naruto blushed and shifted uncomfortably, feeling something bulge into the cleft of his butt. Sai held on a moment longer before giving Naruto's crotch a small squeeze, smacking him on the ass and releasing his arms from around the other boy's body.

"You didn't seem to mind so much." Sai smiled and ran his mouth across the back of Naruto's neck, placing his hands on his hips and holding gently.

Naruto trembled; as much as he didn't want it to it was turning him on, and he could feel himself growing harder inside his pants. Sai's hands snaked their way across his stomach, feeling it's tautness before dipping down below the waistline of his pants and settling around him.

"What... what are you doing?" He knew the answer, but the words were slipping out and he couldn't think anymore. The air around him was heavy and damp, hot breath across his shoulder stimulating his skin to the point of oversensitivity. The dark haired boy never answered his question, seeming quite content with feeling around inside of his boxers and giving a slight squeeze whenever Naruto managed to let a small gasp or sound escape his lips. Sai retracted his hands all too soon, then began removing his companion's pants before his own and maneuvering both of them to the ground. Naruto seemed to come to his senses as he was pressed into the leaves, and pushed Sai backwards in order to sit up.

"There's no way I'm going to be uke, you bastard!"

"The one with the smaller penis is always on bottom."

"But!--" He was shoved backwards again as Sai pressed his legs apart and trailed his tongue over his collarbone-- fingers working maniacally across the younger boy's skin to stimulate him further. Naruto groaned, arching his hips upwards at the contact only to have it taken away from him as Sai repositioned himself. He reached out, grabbing the dark hair at the base of his neck and jerking him forward to crush their lips together passionately, probing his tongue around inside of Sai's mouth. At first he did nothing, then he responded, entangling his own tongue inside their mouths-- quickly picking up on what to do.

Sai's finger's found their way further between Naruto's legs and soon slipped inside his body, scissoring and massaging in order to prepare him for the planned entry. The blonde made a small noise of objection but allowed it nonetheless, biting down slightly on his lover's lips to distract himself from the pain. His hands slowly managed to untangle from the sweaty hair, slipping down to wrap around his own length and squeeze off and on, heightening the intensity of the slowly building tension.

Suddenly, Sai slipped himself between Naruto's cheeks, allowing one hand to crawl between their bodies and grasp his companion while the other entangled itself into the mass of sticky blonde hair as he hovered above him, stilling himself as their heavy breathing intertwined between each other. He studied Naruto's face, thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut-- a pink tinge spread across his cheeks and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Move."

"What?" Sai snapped back into reality.

"I said move.." He gasped, a drop of sweat running down his nose. Even though it was night, the lack of breeze was harshly taking it's toll-- Summer was definitely the worst time for a mission.

Sai complied, slowly pushing into him before withdrawing again and repeating the action, all while concentrating on the sound of the Kyuubi-boy's broken breaths. Naruto gasped as he thrusted harder, rolling his hips upwards to meet Sai's actions as much as he could while holding on nothing. It wasn't long before both boys were panting, sweat-slicked bodies moving to meet each other furiously. Sai found his face heating up more than he thought it would at the sound of Naruto's groaning... was this what an emotion felt like? He wasn't sure, but he knew he liked the feeling that he had caused that reaction in the other boy. He pounded harder, resulting in Naruto to make even louder noises. He knew that Sakura would probably wake up if they weren't careful...

And then he came, pushing his companion over the edge as well as he splattered across both of their stomachs. Sai collapsed, his hot breath releasing against Naruto's neck and tickling the small hairs that grew there. The latter boy let out a sigh, running his fingers through his blonde hair before dropping his hand limply into the leaves at his side. They lay there for a moment in silence, both thinking about unknown things before Sai pulled himself up and away from the sticky skin to pull his pants back on.

"Get up, no-dick. Sakura-san is going to realize we're gone." He smiled then started walking back towards their tents. Naruto fumed; his face turned pink before he pouted again and scrambled to put his pants back on-- falling into a bush in his rush back to the camp.

The next morning, Sakura eyed the red mark on Naruto's neck with suspicion, then blushed furiously when Sai winked at her, brushing his hand across her neck as he walked by.


End file.
